Urashiki Ōtsutsuki
is a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan's main family. Personality Compared to his comrades, Urashiki has been shown to have a rather laid-back and jovial personality. He is quite willing to joke along with Momoshiki and Kinshiki, and disparages on how serious they are. Despite wanting to fight Toneri, he abided to his clan's rules and immobilised him instead. Urashiki is shown to have arrogant nature like his allies, looking down the shinobi world as weak before him. However, he is not above complimented those who surprise him, admitting to finding Mitsuki's sage chakra fascinating. Appearance Urashiki has greyish-blue unkempt short, spiky hair which he wears in a ponytail. Like other members of his clan, Urashiki has brown horns that grow from the back of his head and wrap around to his forehead, with a small gap in-between them. He also has the typical clipped eyebrows as a symbol of nobility. He wears a long-sleeved, light-coloured suits with a sectioned apron over it, along with a sash. He carries a small gourd strapped to his back. Abilities Being a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan, he can fly and survive in space.Boruto episode 55 Urashiki is incredibly powerful, as he is considered to be, alongside Momoshinki and Kishinki, a threat greater than Kaguya. He can easily take on and pressure two Kage simultaneously, only losing upon being trapped. Physical Prowess Urashiki has great strength, enough to shatter the ground. He also is highly evasive and nimble, able to easily dodge the majority of Gaara and Chōjūrō. Ninjutsu Urashiki's signature skill is to create a flexible chakra rod which he can use to manifest an extendable thread and fishing hook. Using it, he can pierce through strong defences and bodies to extract chakra residing in a target to store within his gourd, allowing Urashiki to utilise the techniques that the chakra's owner can perform. As such, from absorbing Gaara and Mitsuki's chakra, he became able to perform Gaara's Desert: Hand technique as well as Mitsuki's Lightning Release technique. He can also launch a huge barrage of fish hooks at his opponent by swinging his rod. Using the Palace of the Dragon King, Urashiki can petrify an opponent for ten thousand years. Urashiki can also use Yomotsu Hirasaka. He also somehow managed to easily bypass the barrier placed on the Thunder Train Gaara was using to transport himself to Konoha. Dōjutsu He possesses the Byakugan, which grants him an almost 360° field of vision, x-ray vision, and the ability to see through the chakra pathway system. With it, he is able to easily see through nearly any battle tactic and attack pattern his opponent uses against him. He also can transform his left eye into what appears to be a red Rinnegan with six tomoe, bearing similarity to Sasuke's Rinnegan. New Era Versus Momoshiki Arc After being dispatched alongside others, Urashiki arrived on the Moon after finally finding Toneri Ōtsutsuki. Urashiki told him that the main family observed everything over the millennium, including the humiliating incident involving Toneri acting on his ancestor's misinterpreted celestial decree. Noting Toneri still risks his life for Earth and therefore is betraying their clan, he revealed he knew Toneri had done something to the Byakugan Princess' son. Aggravated, Toneri charged towards Urashiki but was immobilised by his chakra rod, leading to Urashiki petrifying him in a time freeze as he didn't have the authorisation to kill a fellow clan member. Setting his eyes on Earth, he departed from the Moon. Having acquired knowledge of the fate of Earth's Chakra Fruit and Kaguya during his search of it, Urashiki approached Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki in a castle within a lava dimension. There, the three departed to Earth, and informed Momoshiki that the fruit's chakra was dispersed into nine tailed beasts, one of which the jinchūriki Killer B possessed, and the other Naruto Uzumaki possessed. After his superiors defeated the Eight-Tails, Urashiki noted that it seemed like Kaguya developed an attachment to someone on the planet who she had children with, which he viewed as an act of betrayal to them. In the days following, he bypassed the barrier on Gaara's Thunder Train and approached him. Knowing he was previously the One-Tail's jinchūriki, Urashiki used his line to steal Gaara's tailed beast chakra before departing. Later, as Momoshiki and Kinshiki attacked the Chūnin Exams, Urashiki noticed Mitsuki attempting to use his Sage Transformation and stopped him, taking some of Mitsuki's chakra for himself. He was then attacked by Chōjūro and Gaara. While initially fending them off, the duo managed to lure him into a trap, forcing him to use his Rinnegan to escape. Trivia * Urashiki was originally designed by Masashi Kishimoto to be the third member of Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki's group in Boruto: Naruto the Movie, but was ultimately cut from the film, along with Toneri Ōtsutsuki, due to time constraints. His silhouette later appeared during a flashback in the Naruto Shippūden episode "A Fabricated Past", and he was reincorporated into the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations adaptation of the film's events. * Like his cohorts Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, Urashiki was named after a Japanese folk hero whose name includes "Tarō", in this case the legendary fisherman Urashima Tarō. His waistcloth and chakra rod weapon were also adapted from the folktale. References pt-br:Urashiki Ōtsutsuki